clashofclansexperimentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign Events
Introduction The Goblin campaign is kinda lame and self lacking, and there are lots of loose ends in Clash of Clans, like Ivory Tower. This update would add tons of answers to questions like: Why are Barbarians always fighting? Where do Lava hounds come ''from? And more! Here is the general map. Single Player Map.jpg As you can see the Campaigns are The Goblin Campaign, The Goblin Isles, The Thief Campaign, The Skeleton Campaign, The Barbarian Campaign, The Minion Campaign, and The Orc Campaign. The Goblin Realms & Isles There is no change to the Goblin Campaign except the addition of 3 extra levels. Here they are Goblin Island Training Camps. A Townhall surrounded by camps containing 50 Goblins who will attack you. 4 level 8 archer towers in the corners. Reward is 100k more than Sherbet towers. Goblin Island Watchtower: A Townhall surrounded by level 14 Archer towers and 3 thick level 8 walls. Rewards twice Sherbet Towers. Goblin Paradise: A townhall surrounded by 4 air defenses and 4 cannons (all max) and level 9 walls. Then there are 4 camps (one per side) with 20 Goblins per camp. This is surrounded by a wooden wall. All spare spots inside the wall have huts. Rewards three times as much as Sherbet Towers. As you can see, they are difficult and rewarding. When beaten, you unlock the Thief Campaign. Thief Campaign When you defeat the Goblin Isles, you get a notice saying: "The Goblins Have Been Driven Back!" Then, you can return to you base. While you are there, 3 hogs, 8 barbs and a goblin will attack. Once they are defeated, a message appears, saying: "Thieves have attacked!" There are two buttons, one saying Avenge!, and one saying Give Up. Press AVENGE! Now you have unlocked the Thief Campaign and can toggle between that single player screen and the Goblin screen. These are the levels and their reward. 1.Payback 2: 25k gold and elixer, 100 dark 2.Tepee Camp: 50k gold and elixer, 200 dark 3.Tailing Them!: same as above 4.Wooden Forteress: 100k gold and elixer, no dark 5.Cannon Line: 100k gold and elixer, 250 dark 6. Shieldpoint: 150k gold and elixer, 250 dark and on and on and on. The final level is: 60.Volcano's Mount: 800k gold and elixer, 4000 dark The ground is brown and yellowish with embers floating around for the whole map. After winning, you unlock the Skeleton Campaign. Orc Campaign This is kinda random, but it must be done first... When you return to your home, a wizard guy in light blue robes appears, like that villager lady in the tutorial. He says this. ''You owe us a favor from before. We, the Wizards of Ivory Tower need a favor. You must kill some orcs. We have lost contact with the coastal trading city. Without the Trade, we will starve. You need to go investigate. Now you can access 4 campaigns, the Goblins, the Thieves, the Orcs, and the Skeletons, though you can't click the Skeleton Campaign yet. Here are the Campaign Levels # Suspicious Cave: 500 of each resource # Delving Deeper: 10k gold and elixer, 500 dark # Top level Mines: 60k gold, no other rescources # Purple Pumps: 60k elixer, no other rescources # Dark Drills: 600 dark, no other rescources # Camp The Night Away: 50k gold and elixer, 400 dark # Bats Galore: 110k gold and elixer, 500 dark # Secret Passage: 200k gold and elixer, no dark # Dark Cavern: 150k gold and elixer, 1000 dark # Stoney Towers: 200k gold and elixer, 500 dark Category:Campaign